<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Visit by Zatterson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981515">A Little Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson'>Zatterson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Godmother - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Lily’s birth, Juliet comes to visit Marlowe, Carlton, and Lily in the hospital</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlton Lassiter/Marlowe Viccellio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet jumped out of her car and stretched, grateful for the fresh air after the five hour drive. Carefully checking that Shawn and Gus weren’t there, she made her way across the parking lot to the hospital. She had barely walked in the front for when she heard a familiar voice.<br/>

“O’Hara!” She immediately twisted her head to to see who was calling her name and saw Lassiter strolling towards her, an uncharacteristic smile on his face.<br/>

“Congratulations Carlton!” She was slightly taken aback as he threw his arms around her, but quickly composed herself.<br/>

“What are you doing here?” He asked, pulling away, “I thought you had to work?” Juliet gave him a devious grin.<br/>

“Technically I’m not, so don’t tell Shawn you saw me, but the Chief knew how excited I was to meet your baby so she gave me the rest of the day off. I have to drive back tonight though, so I can’t stay very long.”<br/>

“Well then come on, I’ll take you to Marlowe’s room. You can meet little Lily!”<br/>

They walked up to the fourth floor together, chatting about work and the baby. Juliet had never seen him so excited. They stopped at room 436 and knocked on the door, Marlowe’s voice telling them to come in immediately following. They walked in and saw Marlowe sitting in the bed, her blonde hair pulled into two pigtails. In her arms was little Lily, with big blue eyes and thick dark hair.<br/>

“Juliet!” Marlowe said, smiling, “I didn’t know you were coming!”<br/>

“I didn’t know either until a few hours ago. Congratulations by the way.” Carlton leaned over and kissed Marlowe, then gently picked up the baby and turned to Juliet.<br/>

“Do you want to hold her?” She nodded excitedly and he passed Lily to her. She cradled the small bundle in her arms, surprised by her light weight.<br/>

“She’s beautiful,” Juliet mused as Lily grabbed at a strand of her hair. “She looks just like you Carlton.”<br/>

“She’s a Lassiter through and through.” He said, and then shared a look with Marlowe. “Actually O’Hara, we have something we’d like to ask you.” She looked up at him.<br/>

“Yeah?” Lassiter took an awkward seat near the foot of Marlowe’s bed and room her hand.<br/>
“Well, as I’ve told you, you’re very important to me, Juliet, and you’ve been such an amazing friend and Marlowe and I have decided that we’d like you to be her godmother.” Juliet’s jaw dropped a little.<br/>

“Really?!” Carlton smiled and nodded at her.<br/>

“There’s no one we trust more,” Marlowe said.<br/>

Juliet looked down at the little baby in her arms, Lily’s sweet face staring back up at her.<br/>
“Don’t worry little girl, Auntie Jules is always gonna protect you.” She whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first psych fic I’m posting here, but I have ideas for loads of others, so if you want more fics leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>